Some manufacturing processes utilize liquid chemicals. The liquid chemicals may include, for example, acids, solvents, bases, photoresists, dopants, inorganic solutions, organic solutions, pharmaceuticals, or the like. In using such chemicals, a containment system may be utilized to properly contain the chemicals during storage, transport, and ultimately during the manufacturing process itself.